


all fang and no bang

by orphan_account



Category: Misfits, True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>42 word mini-drabble for a comment_fic challenge. The prompt was <i>Misfits/True Blood</i>, Nathan annoys some vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all fang and no bang

“Let’s go back! I’m telling you, Barry, that Pam totally wanted to fangbang me.”

“I think it would have been all fang and no bang.” Too bad, though; Simon wouldn’t have minded being fangbanged by sexy, redheaded Jessica himself. Nathan ruins everything.


End file.
